


Out of Time

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Affection, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Angst and Humor, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The energems are unstable, the energies released from them send Tyler back through time to the 13th century. Tyler finds himself in Zandar, unable to morph and alone. Trapped in the 13th Century, Tyler attempts to find away back home with help from Ivan the knight of Zandar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Tyler eyes snapped open, he was aware something was wrong. He couldn’t explain what it was but he knew it was somewhere nearby.

He looked around to see a bright light that lit up his room. As his eyes grew adjusted to the light, he spotted his energem its glow was too bright to ignore. He reached for his communicator, and called Kendall.

“Ms. Morgan, there’s something wrong with my energem.”

To his surprise, Kendall answered him. He hadn’t expected her to be up this late.

“It’s not just you Tyler, met me at the base.”

Tyler raced to his car and made his way towards the museum. The lights were off, it was still pretty early. He made his way towards the secret entrance and slid down. When he landed, when he arrived he noticed that the rest of the team was already there.

He placed his energem along with the rest, now in a pile and then stood by Kendall.   

The energems were glowing bright now, almost blinding. Tyler shielded his eyes to keep from going blind. He looked towards Kendall, who by now was clearly panicking; frantically trying to come up with a solution.

“Tyler, stay back, the energems are unstable right now. You can’t be to close.”

Tyler stepped further back, attempting to put some distance between him and the energems.

“What do you think is causing this?”

Kendall sighed “Honestly? I have no idea.” She stood staring down at the glowing energems, her expression full of confusion.

The brightness seemed to fluctuate slightly; Tyler lowered his hand away from his eyes a bit. They were still glowing faintly but not as bright as before.

“Strange.” Kendall muttered as she examined the energems. “They seem to have stabilized for now.”

As Tyler made a move towards the table, she put her hand out to catch him.

“I don’t think, it’s safe, at least not yet. For now I have to run some tests first.”

“What are we supposed to do in the meantime, what if Sledge sends another monster and we’re not ready?”

Kendall sighed “Hopefully, I’ll be able to fix what’s caused this before it comes to that.” She patted Tyler on the shoulder. “Go, I’ll handle this.”

Tyler nodded and left the base, as he entered the museum. He spotted the rest of his friends sitting at one of the tables.

Riley sat impatiently in his seat, moving from side to side. Chase was fiddling with his skateboard as usual. Ivan sat with rapt attention as Tyler drew nearer to the table. Shelby looked up from the table and gave him a friendly smile. Koda gave him a friendly wave, as he sat down.

They all sat in silence for a while; Tyler kept his gaze focused on the table. Not quite looking anyone in the eye. Suddenly he heard his communicator ringing again. He checked to see Kendall.

"It appears the energems have stabilized for now." 

Tyler nodded and they all made their way back, sliding down, he landed with ease.

He waited as the rest of the group followed suit until they were all present. 

Chase turned to Kendall, "So is it safe now?"

Kendall gave a glance towards the energems. "They seem to have stabilized but there's no way to know for sure."

"I'll check." he said.

"Tyler, no" Shelby gripped his arm tight. "What if something bad happens?"

He turned to give Shelby a reassuring smile "It's okay, I'll be fine."

He turned and glanced at Ivan, who gave him a look of concern but said nothing.

Tyler made his way towards the lab table, and carefully extracted his energem. He held it up to the light.

"It's fine, nothing to worry-"

Suddenly another flash of light caused him to shield his eyes again. He felt the sensation of falling; he had somehow lost his footing. Darkness was pressing in all around him; he felt his breath getting shorter as something collided with him.

With his eyes still closed, he could suddenly hear things. Birds were chirping, and he could hear the gallop of hooves. Noises in the distance, his whole body felt like rubber. His head was spinning and he could barely open his eyes. 

When he finally gained the strength to sit up, he looked around frantically. He was in the middle of a forest but not somewhere he recognized. Noises in the distance drew closer and closer. He reached down his shirt and felt his energem. He pulled it out to look at it, he sighed with relief that it was still there. He hadn't lost it. 

He heard more shouting in the distance until he saw a man on horseback were chain mail armor and a helmet. 

"Halt" he heard the man on top of horseback.

Tyler took off running in the opposite direction, putting as much distance as possible between him and the stranger.


	2. Captured

Tyler kept running, still unsure if he was still being followed. He knew he couldn’t outrun a horse; he looked around until he spotted a nearby bush. He dove headfirst into it and crouched. Moments later he heard the noises of the horse’s hooves getting closer. He stayed where he was, silent and crouched.

He watched as the stranger rode around in circle trying to determine where he was. He smiled to himself as he watched the rider charge off into a different direction. He waited for a good minute before sneaking off. He kept himself crouched until he was sure there wasn’t anyone around. He started off in a different direction remaining cautious.

He took several different paths, making sure to not to give himself away. It wasn’t long before he started breathing hard. He stopped for a brief moment to catch his breath. He wasn’t exactly sure where he had ended up, he checked his communicator to find that he was dead. He sighed; he hadn’t expected this unfortunate set back.

He checked to see if his energem was still around his neck and secure, then he started off again. He looked up to see the sun was setting. It was getting dark and he had no food on him. He looked ahead and to his surprise he saw a castle in the distance.

He made his way forward; every step forward was a struggle. He had not walked this much in a while. He sighed remembering his car; the castle was still a long way off. He looked up at the sky to see the moon shining down on him, lighting his way.

His started to drag his feet in the dirt; he stumbled a bit before getting to his feet again. Sweat dripped down his back; he wiped his brow and continued walking.

The sudden thundering of hooves caused him to look up. A horse was riding towards him; the rider was bearing down on him. Tyler raised his arms up, in surrender. The rider stopped short of him. Tyler squinted up at the rider, trying to make out a profile. The rider removed his helmet, revealing his face.  

Tyler fell backwards in shock; he could hardly believe what he saw, it was Ivan. After a couple of seconds, relief washed over him. He began to feel a bit better about his situation, someone he knew. A friend, who would help him, still smiling he approached Ivan.

Ivan drew his sword and pointed it directly at him. “Halt, what is your business here.”

Tyler stared up at Ivan in surprise “Ivan, it’s me Tyler. We’re friends.”

Ivan snorted “I do not have any recollection, of knowing your face stranger.”

Tyler stared up at Ivan unsure; somehow he had been transported into the past by the energems. He reached down his shirt and pulled out his energem. It no longer glowed and he didn’t have his morpher with him.

“Zandar has many enemies. I will take you back to the castle for questioning.”

“I don’t have a choice do I?”

Ivan dismounted and retrieved some rope from a drawstring pouch hanging from the saddle. He tied Tyler’s wrists’ together and hauled him onto the horse and then rode off in the direction of the castle.


	3. Captive

The ride to the castle was long and arduous. Tyler like he was slipping off the horse at time, he could try and make a run for it now but what would be the point. Ivan would catch him. It would be better to at least stay in the castle. At least he would have a place to sleep tonight. That thought gave him comfort. Suddenly Ivan pulled the horse to a stop right outside the gate.

Ivan dismounted and tugged Tyler off the saddle. Tyler crashed into the dirt, coughing and sputtering. He regained his feet, he glanced at Ivan and he swore he saw a faint smile before Ivan hauled him before the gates. Ivan called out to the men up at the tower so they could open the gate. Ivan pushed Tyler ahead as they went inside. Tyler could hear the loud noise of the gate crashing down behind them. He squinted in the dark, there was hardly any light.  

He moved ahead with Ivan behind him. 

"Where are you taking me?"

He noticed they were headed further down, away from the torchlight. Tyler looked around to find himself nearly engulfed in darkness. He could barely make out Ivan's form behind him. He concentrated on putting on foot in front of the other. He stopped short as Ivan retrieved a torch from a nearby wall. They headed further down until finally they reached ground level. 

Ivan untied his hands and shoved him into a nearby cell. Tyler fell flat on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, sweaty and tired. Tyler looked up to see Ivan in the torchlight. His expression unreadable. He watched as Ivan turned his heel to go, Tyler stood up frantic now. 

"Wait, come back."

Ivan was moving further and further away from him. Tyler gripped the bars of his cell in panic and desperation. "Listen to me, I'm from the future." It was only after he had spoken the words aloud he had realized that it wasn't the best way to show he was trustworthy.

Ivan moved further down, he was almost near the door. 

"I can prove it." 

Ivan paused for a brief moment, right in front of the doorway. The torch still burning in his hand, then he closing the door behind him with a resounding bang. Leaving Tyler alone to the darkness. 


	4. Company

Tyler sat huddled on the floor of his cell. He hadn't expected this to happen. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. 

Wiping the sweat of his brow, he glanced at his surroundings. He was in a dark unlit cell, barely able to see in front of him. He hadn't eaten all day, his tongue was dry and his lips were cracked. 

How long had he been here? How much time had passed? 

His thoughts then drifted to his teammates, Shelby, Riley, Chase, Koda, Ivan. Would they come looking for him? Did they even know his whereabouts? 

He buried his face in his hands, His situation was hopeless. They had no way of contacting him, he could be stuck here for years on end and no one would know. The thought gave him little comfort. 

He aimed a kick at the wall, as his foot collided with the solid surface. He cried out in pain. He hopped on one foot. Rubbing his foot, he seated himself on the stone cold floor. Tyler jumped at the sound of the door being swung open. He stood attentive as the footsteps drew nearer. Every part of him was on edge, waiting for his moment to strike. He relaxed his posture when he saw Ivan's face lit up by the torchlight. 

Ivan stood before him, his face expressionless. He had a bowl in one hand, in the dark Tyler could barely make out what it was. Ivan offered it to him through the bars, Tyler took the bowl hesitant. He saw what was in side the bowl, a piece of bread in a bowl full of water. His spirits rose slightly, at least he wasn't going to starve. He chewed on the soggy bread while staring at Ivan who said nothing just observed him from the other side of the bars.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Tyler said with sly grin. 

Ivan sighed "Is your tale true? Swear it on a knight's honor."

Tyler nodded "It's all true. I can tell you everything, if your willing to listen."

Ivan placed the torch carefully in it's bracket before sitting down in front of Tyler. 

"Recount to me your tale. Leave nothing out." Ivan said with a small smile. 

Tyler was relieved, he hadn't seen Ivan smile at least in this time. It was one of the things he missed.

Tyler swallowed, and took a small sip of water and gathered his courage. He told the whole story, from the beginning sparing no details. 

Ivan sat and listened, he was a good listener. He never once interrupted, he sat there patiently listening to Tyler's every word. When Tyler was finished, Ivan was silent.

"I know, it sounds strange but it's the truth."

Ivan looked Tyler up and down, "The cloth you wear is unfamiliar to my eyes. I have not seen anything like it before."

Tyler reached into his pocket for his phone, and pulled it out. It's bright light almost blinding. Ivan stared at it curiously but said nothing.Tyler moved through his phone until he found the picture he had been searching for.

"Look" he said. "That's us."

Ivan's eyes widened as his eyes fell upon the picture. He stood shocked for a moment,then  his eyes met Tyler's and he nodded. 


	5. Fresh Start

Tyler felt relief as Ivan unlocked the door to his cell and escorted him out of the dungeons. Things were finally looking up, he made his way up the stairs out of the dungeons. As it turned out he hadn't been down there that long. A quick glance at the nearby windows told him it was still night. The castle seemed to be empty, he was sure everyone was asleep at this hour. He wasn't sure what hour it was, he had no way to keep track of the time. 

They made their way through the castle, through various passages and corridors. Tyler was tempted to look around a bit and explore but he found that he was tired. Sleeping in a dungeon wasn't anything he had been looking forward too so he was relieved that he was allowed to move around a bit throughout the castle. A few moments later they reached a large door, Ivan pushed it open and Tyler followed after him. When he entered the room his mouth dropped open. He stared around in amazement as he looked around the room. It was large, at least several times larger than his cell down in the dungeons. There was a large bed along with reversal decorations adorned on the walls. There were paintings and tapestry's of various subjects and colors. As Tyler took in the sights, Ivan walked towards the door.

Tyler turned to see Ivan at the door standing still. "Where are you going?" he asked confused.

Ivan gave him a small smile, "I will be guarding your door, Sir Tyler. If you have need of me, you only need to call out."

Tyler nodded and turned back towards his room as Ivan closed the door behind him. Tyler was exhausted, his whole entire body felt sore. He made his way over to the bed, and he collapsed. He was asleep almost immediately. Tyler had been fast asleep when all of a sudden he heard a knock at the door. He ignored it and turned over in his comfortable bed not wanting to leave it. The knocking came more frequent now and voice called out.

"Sir Tyler!! Open up"

Tyler awoke with a start, he looked around and tried to remember where he was. He was in a place he hadn't recognized. After a few seconds, realization washed over him and he realized that he was still in the past. He groaned and buried his head in his hands. It was much easier to believe this had all been a horrible dream. He now knew what he was experiencing was real. It was all beginning to sink in, it had never occurred to him that he might be stuck here forever. He started to think again, wondering there must have been some purpose or reason as to why he was here. It was no coincidence that he had wound up here. He took several deep calming breaths and then opened the door to let Ivan in.

Ivan walked in and then met his eyes. "Ah, Sir Tyler you must hasten to the stables. There is work to be done."

Tyler still groggy with sleep rubbed his eyes. "What?"

Ivan crossed his arms and stared at him impatiently. "The stables, they need cleaning."

Tyler sighed "Seriously?" He hadn't expected that there would be work involved. He had no experience with cleaning stables. It was unfamiliar to him,Riley would know. It was just then that his insides twisted again. The thought of Riley made him long for home. He wanted to see Shelby and her smile. Chase with his accent and Koda with his friendly  demeanor. He took in several deep breaths to calm himself. Crying wouldn't solve this problem. 

He sighed "Alright, just let me get ready."

Ivan nodded and left, leaving Tyler alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler began his work at the stables, he smbbed every inch he could find. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of horse dung. It made his job at the cafe seem easy in comparision.

He got to work shoveling the dung out of the stall. Drops of sweat began to fall past his face, he paused to wipe his face with the back of his hand.

A noise nearby drew Tyler's attention away from the stables. He spotted Ivan sword in hand engaged in combat. Tyler watched transfixed by the duel.

Ivan spun and parried, his movements quick and effective. Soon enough he pressed the attack giving his opponent little room to counter. Soon enough it was over. Ivan dangled his sword near the chest of his opponent.

Tyler stood speechless before bursting into applause. Ivan turned and watched him. His arms were crossed as he beckoned Tyler over.

He gave Ivan a small bow as he reached him.

"That was incredible"

Ivan's expression was unreadable but Tyler could swear he saw a smile at the corners of his lips.

"Could you maybe teach me sometime?"

Just then Ivan's previously expression was replaced by a grin that was almost infectious.

"Be ready then, Sir Tyler."

He handed Tyler a practice sword. Tyler took it and felt the weight of it in his hand.

Ivan swing at Tyler causing to raise his sword. Ivan quickly moved his sword down and struck Tyler in the stomach causing him to stumble back and fall.

As he fell backwards he reached out and pulled Ivan down with him.

They both landed in the dirt with Ivan on top. They wrestled for a time, Tyler being this close to Ivan began to notice his face upclose for the first time. Ivan stared back at Tyler, momentarily fforgetting the fight. Tyler licked his lips and stared up at Ivan.

Then as quickly as it came the moment passd.

Ivan got up and helped Tyler to his feet.He nodded in the direction of the stables.

Tyler stood staring after Ivan as walked way.


End file.
